


Big Ol' Kissable

by AngieOwlie



Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26037142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngieOwlie/pseuds/AngieOwlie
Summary: Tintin confesses he has always, in fact, wanted to leave a little kiss onto the tip of Haddock's nose.
Relationships: Archibald Haddock/Tintin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Big Ol' Kissable

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place sometime after Crab with the Golden Claws :3
> 
> Written for Smolishaya, because of that one time they described Haddock’s nose as “big ol kissable” and I never saw things the same way ever again 🤣💕💕

Tintin stood on tiptoes and kissed his nose.  
  
“Bl-blistering barnacles—” Haddock stumbled back and touched his fingers to the spot, the tip of his nose still tickled warm from where the lad had brushed his lips, lightly as butterfly wings.  
  
“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” said Tintin, hands laced behind his back, all smiles and sunlight. “Ever since the desert, when I saw you single-handedly charge at those men, with nothing but your courage and a terrific string of— well...” He chuckled, giving a little shrug. “I dare say, that was the first time I’ve heard such colourful phrases in my life—”  
  
“Might I remind you, lad, it had been the lieutenant who got the job done,” said Haddock dryly.  
  
“Even so,” Tintin took a step forward so that the distance between them eclipsed into nothing, and they were pressed almost chest to chest. Haddock felt at once a flare of heat rush up his face, as if he was back in the Sahara, sun blazing horrendously and determined to make him blush, as Tintin said— “It was on that day, I became certain of one thing.”  
  
Haddock swallowed the weighing lump in his throat, dry as desert sand, unsure if he wanted to know what the person he treasured far beyond the stretches of earth had thought of him when he had proven himself time and time again to be a blasted sandstorm of a mess. “And...what was that?”  
  
With as much tenderness as one might cup clear blue water from a flowing oasis paradise, the lad’s small palm came cupping his face. “That you are a good man, Captain. And a good man you would always be.” And he reached up to press lightly onto Haddock’s nose once more, but this time he continued trailing down until his lips rested by the corner of Haddock’s own slightly parted ones, before softly covering over.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
> ...I feel like I often use imagery related to starry nights and the sea, so this time I wanted to challenge myself so I tried using ones that relate to the sun and desert, and not gonna lie...it was honestly out of my comfort zone 😶😂💦💦 But still, it was fun to try something different I guess XD;;


End file.
